Pleistocene rewilding in Hawaii (Life After People)
Pleistocene rewilding is the advocacy of the reintroduction of descendants of Pleistocene megafauna, or their close ecological equivalents. An extension of the conservation practice of rewilding, which involves reintroducing species to areas where they became extinct in recent history (hundreds of years ago or less). Life After People If Pleistocene Rewilding in Hawaii had already happened, this time in 1990's and 2000's instead of the future, what will happen to the introduced wildlife in Hawaii? 1 second after people People had disappeared. 1 day after people Power grids fail. 1 week after people Tortoises, Nenes (native Hawaiian geese), Hawaiian honeycreepers, Hawaiian crows, Mohos (native Hawaiian birds), and Moa-nalo species have started to spread from their introduced lands. 1 month after people Despite competition from invasives such as wild boars, brown tree snakes, mongooses, rats, mice, and others, which aren't supposed to live in Hawaii, moa-nalos, tortoises, and other recently introduced and reintroduced species continued to thrive, even in life after people. 1 year aftr people Moa-nalos, tortoises, Hawaiian crows, Hawaiian honeycreepers, and other native species are now seen in abandoned cities, towns, urban and suburbs, and other human settlements of Hawaii, after their former rulers are gone. 10 years after people Human settlements are starting to be replaced by grasslands, savannas, jungles (including rainforests), forests, and other native lands, allowing the moa-nalos, Hawaiian crows, and others to spread even further into more land areas. 1,000 years after people Hawaiian islands are now bigger than today, about the size of South Island, New Zealand, allowing more life to live in Hawaii. In 1,000 years after people disappeared, all human settlements look like forests, swamps, and rainforests with some remaining buildings, while all animals that were part of the Pleistocene rewilding project had somehow survived, because they had adapted to the new ecosystem and have adapted to deal with the competition from native species and invasive species. Fortunately, non of the animals that are part of the Pleistocene Rewilding has negative impact to Hawaii, they actually have a positive impact to all of the environments of Hawaii. Lots of large Megafuana are back roaming Hawaii. 2 million years after people Hawaii is now even bigger, about the size of Madagascar, allowing even more life to diverse and live in Hawaii. Some groups of moa-nalos evolved into moa-like forms that range from geese-size to ceratosaurus-size ones, making them the largest birds on the planet, even bigger than moas of New Zealand or elephant birds of Madagascar. Some of the Hawaiian crows have evolved into vulture-like scavengers of Hawaii, which fills a similar niche to mainland New World vultures and Old World vultures. Hawaii is now filled with lots of megafuana, both large birds and large mammals, with introduced pigs evolving into cow-sized peccary-like forms that are completely herbivorous and peaceful, mongooses evolving into fossa-like forms that now hunts native wallabies of Hawaii (which are descended from wallabies that escaped from zoos during the time of humans), Hawaiian descendants of introduced deer which now lacks antlers due to lacking most predators or competition, and many other life of future Hawaii. Category:Nature Category:Animals Category:Conservation Category:Projects made by conservationists Category:Wild Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Animal Species Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans Category:Hawaii Category:Season 4 Category:Pacific Islands